


The morning after

by Morganlefay_6013



Series: Peter and Melissa dating [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: After a night out Melissa comes home, hoping not to be discovered.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Peter and Melissa dating [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here is a third part of the one shoot series of Melissa and Peter dating. This one is more about Melissa and her inner thoughts and feelings. 
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing this fics, I hope you enjoy them! Thanks for reading! <3

She woke up peacefully. She noticed two arms around her, Peter was spooning her on her sleep. She smiled at his sleeping figure. She didn’t plan to stay the night, but after a couple of rounds she was so relaxed… And her eyes felt heavy. The bed was warm and comfortable, and God, she hadn’t been cuddled in a long time, and it felt so good… She wasn’t just hungry of lust, she wanted affection too, and strange as it may seem, Peter was more than happy to help. She didn’t expect him to be… this soft. His fingers caressed her back and he had a sweet look on his eyes. And she melted right on the spot.

She tried to move, but Peter’s embrace was firm. She gave up and faced him, a finger tracing his cheek. He opened his eyes to look at her.

“Good morning” she greeted.

“Good morning in deed” he smiled, pulling her closer. She laughed at this.

“Peter, I have to go” she said softly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“You can fake your death and stay forever” he jokingly suggested. She hit his arm playfully.

“You are terrible” she laughed.

“Five minutes” he bargained.

“Three” she conceded. He buried his face on her neck, inhaling and tickling her.

“Delicious” he whispered against her skin, leaving a kiss on her shoulder.

“Flatterer” she accused him. He took a hand to his chest in a dramatic gesture.

“You hurt me with your sharp comments” he looked at her trying to remain serious, and she leaned to kiss his lips softly.

“I really have to go” she pouted. “I’ll text you later” she promised.

“Fine” he sighed. “I bet you say that to all” he teased.

She threw him a shirt as she started to dress, but he caught it easily, laughing. She struggled a bit with the zipper and he was quick to be by her side, zipping her dress up with a smooth move. She looked up at him, swallowing with difficulty.

“Peter…” she blushed a bit.

“I know, I know…” he smiled lightly, taking his hands off. He kissed her forehead softly “Have a nice day” he offered.

“You too” she nodded. She doubted. “Do you kissed my forehead with the same intention?” she needed to ask.

“Maybe that way you’ll return” he smiled, amused.

She shook her head with a smile and went for the door, or, she was certain, she will be tempted not to leave.

* * *

The Jeep was outside the house, so probably Stiles came over to hang out or solve some supernatural problems, or both. She hoped that would distract Scott enough for her to shower. When she was about to open the front door, she encountered Isaac trying to do the same. She frowned.

“You didn’t sleep here tonight?” she asked.

“I could ask the same thing” he raised his eyebrows.

“Fine. I haven’t seen you, you haven’t seen me” she sighed.

“Works for me” he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. Being blackmailed by a teenager was not on her list of things to do today, but as long as he didn’t tell it was fine.

“After you” he opened the door for her with a smile.

“Behave” she warned. He put a smug smile and went inside.

She tiptoed around while Isaac went to the kitchen.

“Mom?” well, shit.

“Yes?” she answered, hoping for the best.

“Did you pass by the grocery store?” Scott asked after a moment, and she allowed herself to breathe again.

“I totally forgot sweetheart, do you need anything?” she prayed it would help her get out of there.

“We are out of milk” Scott replayed.

“Anything else?” she said, going to the door.

“Apple juice would be nice” Stiles called.

“I’ll be back then” she grabbed the door.

“Wait! I almost forgot; I need you to sign this…” Scott’s tone fainted. He frowned with a paper on his hand.

“Is for a school trip?” she took the paper and try reading.

“Mom… you…” he seemed awkward.

“Yes?” she looked at him with the best smile she could gather.

“You spend the night… out” he avoided looking at her.

“Oh, yes. I didn’t plan to but…” she smiled. “I’ll sign this when I come back from the grocery store” she told him.

“Wait” Scott said with an urgent tone, looking around.

“What’s going on, sweetie?” she wanted to know.

“I… smell someone close” he looked through the window. Then he turned to her slowly and sniffed her way. She tried to remain with a neutral face. “Mom…” he looked at her.

“Yes?”

“Did you…? your date… your date was… Peter Hale was your date?” he managed.

“What!??” Stiles screamed from the living room, joining them fast. “He is the devil with the V neck! You can’t date him. He is bad!” he looked at her with concern.

“Stiles, stay out of this” Melissa said softly.

“No!” he shook his head. She gave him a warning look. “I’ll normally say “Yes ma’am” and shut up but… he is dangerous Melissa. Ever since my mom was gone you are the closest thing I’ve had…” he gave her a tortured look. Her heart warmed a bit to his words.

“I do appreciate the concern boys, but I’m a grown up woman and I can take care of myself” she said firmly.

“But mom…” Scott started. She raised a finger, making him shut up. She was the mother here, she was still in charge.

“Not that there aren’t other single men in town” Stiles tried again. 

“I don’t want to hear another word about this” she told both of them. Isaac joined from the door frame. She gave him a stare and he made clear he had no intention to open his mouth.

“Hey, where have you been?” Stiles called at the other boy, frowning.

“You know, around” he replied, vaguely. That seemed to satisfy Stiles, somehow.

She went upstairs, took a long shower and some fresh new clothes, taking her time.

* * *

_“The devil on the V neck?”_ she couldn’t help but texting.

_“Busted so soon?”_

_“I live with two werewolves and a Stiles, you knew it was matter of time”_ she defended.

_“But not seconds”_

_“Shut up”_

_“How did they take it?”_ he wanted to know. She was surprised to the question.

“ _Not very good, but I shut them up. I’m still the mom in here”_ she smiled to herself.

_“You have your pack well tamed. Good to know”_

“ _You should know I can be very convincing already”_ she typed with a mischievous smile.

“ _Mrs. McCall! Where is your decency?”_ she laughed reding his response.

“ _Maybe you have it spread through your room’s floor somewhere”_ she replied fast.

“ _I wish”_ he smiled to the phone.

“ _Anyway, how is your day going?”_ she wanted to know.

“ _A lot less interesting without you_ ”

_“Awww aren’t you sweet?”_

“ _I miss you already”_

“ _Then what do you want to do tonight?”_ she felt bold.

_“What the lady desires”_ she read it with his soft tone.

_“That’s what we did last night… Now you pick_ _😉_ _”_ she laughed like a teenager before sending it.

_“Mmmm… tempting… How about…? Do you like dancing?”_ he wanted to know. She didn’t saw that coming, if she was honest. But it could be good.

_“I do”_ she was intrigued.

_“Perfect. I’ll pick you up at six”_

“ _I can’t wait”_ she bit her lip, thinking about what surprises may tonight have for her.

No one ever took her on a date for dancing, she thought to herself. The thing is, she loved dancing. She used to have fun doing it. She was good. She used to dance when she was younger. Alone, that is. Scott’s father never fancied it. They danced at their wedding, and that was it.

She felt bad for bringing that memories up. Tonight it was about her. And Peter. She told the boys herself. It was time to have some time for her, for doing things she wanted to, seeing who she wanted to. Scott was not a child anymore, and that gave her more liberty. And even when she was still her mother, and she cared for him (and she felt guilty, thinking he had to grow up faster than he should because of all supernatural problems) having some freedom was a very necessary thing.

* * *

The boys apologized when they had lunch. They felt bad for judging her, but they added that they will hunt Peter down if he dared to hurt her. That made her smile at them with fondness, and Isaac to choke on his sandwich, unaware of the events until that very moment, making the others laugh.

Part of her wondered if they had some reason of it. If he was the same he ever was, just using her. He seemed sincere. She shook her head. She was good with people. And had a great intuition, and so far, it has never failed her. She shook her head. She was being insecure. She had some reasons, of course. But it didn’t feel wrong. Not like… She sighed. No more overthinking. Please. Just… She was going to dance. And have a good time. And that was that.

She was nervous. More than she was the last time. She was being absurd. She sighed for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She looked at the clock. It was still early. Why she was so very nervous now and the first (second) date they had wasn’t? Or not so bad, at least. Maybe she cared more now. Way more.

She frowned to this. It was part of reason on that. But she was wary, generally speaking, wit matters like this. Ever since she divorced. In fact, she had never let anyone in. She had Scott, and that was all the love she needed. And she watched him grow up with joy. Now her work with Scott was almost done. And it was fair to focus on herself and what she wanted.

Then if she didn’t let people in… why she warmed up to him so soon? Yes, they went to a couple dates. And yes, she was mad with desire and hunger, and he was satisfying to that. But there was more to it. It has to be it. The way he looked at her, how he held her, his touch on her… he left her yearning in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time.

The door ringed, making her jump. She ran to open, crossing Scott.

“Have fun” he offered with a light smile.

“We will be here, don’t worry” Isaac looked at her.

“And if you need back up we will be there with plenty of wolfsbane” Stiles added.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Peter spoke through the closed door, making her smile a little. She opened the door to find him with flowers. She blushed at sight.

“Yes, so keep it in mind” Stiles warned. Peter rolled his eyes at him and offered the flowers to Melissa. She smelled them with a smile and took his arm.

“Please behave” she asked the teenagers.

“We will” Scott assured.

“I’ll keep an eye on them, don’t worry Mrs. McCall” Stiles told her.

“You are not a nanny. And I could sweep the floor with you” Isaac looked at Stiles.

“That’s it, no ice cream for you” he replied, unimpressed, as he closed the door.

“You really have a non-stop fun in there, don’t you?” Peter smiled.

“I manage” Melissa assured. Looking at him, her doubts vanished. He examined her and her stomach made a funny turn.

“Is everything alright?” he wanted to know, a slight concern on his eyes.

“It is now” she nodded with confidence, her hands a little tighter on his arm. He smiled at her, kissing her temple before helping her on the car.

“Ready?” he wanted to know.

“Bring it on” she raised an eyebrow.


End file.
